Destiny
by TeeRoss90
Summary: Mai is just a normal girl who is struggling to pay her rent that is until she is kidnapped by a strange group of people and is taken to some place. Now shes learning how to Pilot an AS which is a big robot meant for battle which only certain people can Pilot. How will things go when she gets a partner who people call Naru and is put into a Unit with other strange people? Mai x Naru
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapped

Walking home from school was the worst. It was so boring now that my friends had went on that stupid camping trip while I have to stay home and work at all my jobs so I can just pay the stupid rent. I mean come on! I'm only 16 turning 17. I walked up the stairs and down the hall way thingy and then to my door.

I took out my key and then opened the door only to stop in my tracks. My apartment was empty. I looked at the door and saw the door number. 13. Yep, it was my apartment so why...

I turned around only to get something around my mouth. I couldn't scream so I went wide eyed and looked around only to see 8 other people standing in front of me and one person was behind me covering my mouth.

"Are you an idiot! Let her go!" A red headed women said and she brought her purse up and hit the person holding me.

"Ow! What the hell!" the person holding me yelled.

"Well let her go! We just need to talk with her!" the red headed girl screamed.

"Right, because hes just going to come with us willingly after we took all of her things and tell her shes going to come and live with us for the rest of her life." a girl wearing a kimono said behind her sleeve.

"You guys!" a guy with Black hair and Blue eyes exclaimed. I also took notice that he had a twin who looked really pissed right now.

"Uh, I think she needs to breath." another boy said, he had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Just take her back." the other twin muttered under his breath and started walking away. I went wide eyed when I was thrown over someones shoulder and was taken down the stairs and thrown into a expesive looking car.

That person was still covering my mouth and I was sweating because I couldn't breath. I looked around and everyone piled in. I was to weak to try to even fight back so I just sat there on this persons lap as they talked along with their friends like they didn't just kidnap someone.

"Yeah! Did you see that new AS!"

"Yes! I really hope thats mine because mine is getting old!"

They were talking about things I didn't understand and I was getting to dizzy to even try to think about what they were talking about so I just looked around but my eye landed on the anti social person sitting at the end and was currently looking out the window.

I looked to his twin and noticed that he was smiling and laughing along with the others while he didn't say a word. Hm..hes quiet.

Oh wait...Guys...I think you forgot...that..I need to...Breath.

My head slumped against something and my eye lids closed.

**Naru's POV**

****I sighed when all of a sudden everyone went dead quiet and I furrowed my eye brows. Thats the first, turning my head I saw them all looking at that girl as she laid on Bou-sans lap asleep.

"Uh! We forgot about her! You stupid idiot! Why didn't you let her breath!" Ayako screamed and I rubbed my temples. Here it goes.

"Well if I did she would have started screaming!" He screamed back.

"Oh right...So I'm guessing killing her is the best way to go?" Ayako asked sarcastically.

They were in a big fight while everyone just went back to what they were doing before and I sighed. We can't have one day where this place is quiet, there always has to be noise in this Unit, and not to mention the fact that everyone in this Unit is completely different.

"Hey, do you guys wonder why Top ordered us to get her and bring her back to Base?" Gene asked.

"Maybe because shes...the new cleaning lady." Yasu said.

I could see her as the cleaning lady. Because theres no way that this little girl could Pilot an AS, she doesn't look like a Reasearcher. She looked practically useless. She was so small and looked like a city girl.


	2. Chapter 2 Robots?

**Mai's POV**

I woke up and looked around. I was still in that car with all those people. They all looked at me and I sweat dropped. Looking around and out the windows I wanted to know where we were but I had no idea. I then looked back to all the people.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"You'll see." said a person.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Ayako!" that red headed girl said and gave me a smile. "...and the person who almost killed you is Bou-san." she said pointing to the guy sitting next to me with brown hair which was in a little pony tail.

"I'm John." said a small voice looking over I saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Masako." the girl in the kimono said and looked away.

"I'm Yasuhara! But you could call me Yasu!" another said.

"Hello, I am Madoka. and this tall guy over here is Lin!" she smiled and pointed to the tall guy who had to bend his head so he wouldn't hit the celling of the car.

"I'm Gene and this here is my Anti Social Twin brother Naru!" Gene said and pointed that the one sitting at the end.

All of a sudden everyone turned to me waiting for me to introduce myself but I just raised my eye brow. Right..because I'm going to tell the people who kidnapped me my name and then get all friendly with them while they try to kill me. They frowned once I crossed my arms and looked away. I hated being rude to people but this is a situation where I have to.

Once we were to where ever it was they were taking me they opened the door and I stepped out and looked around wide eyed. There was nothing. Nothing but trees and this weird looking building which looked like it was made out of metal.

They walked me inside and they walked all over and I stopped. In side a room...there was a...robot? and it was freaking huge! I mean big! Like really big that I seemed like a little bug compared to it.

Someone nudged my arm and I looked and saw Gene.

"I Pilot one of those." he winked and I rolled my eyes and started walking again.

We stopped in front of a door and I looked at the name tag and furrowed my eye brows. Just as Gene was about to knock I stomped over to the door and yanked it open ignoring everyones protests.

The person turned around in their seat and clenched my teeth at there sight.

"I knew it! Your the reason why I'm here!" I yelled at her. Her eyes went wide with shock and then they softened but went back to cold and she smirked.

"I would have thought you would have been happy to see me...Mai."my name rolled off her tongue giving me shivers.

"Like hell I would." I snapped at her.

"Now thats no way to speak to your mom now is it?" she asked and then there were gasps and my mom turned towards the others. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Mai is my daughter." she said and I could feel their eyes on me and I clenched my fists and glared at her feeling tears coming.

"Screw you! You were never my mother!" I screamed. I thought I saw hurt in her eyes but I didn't bother and pushed past everyone and then ran out.

I ran and ran until my legs hurt and I looked around. I had ran towards the place where that big ars robot was. Standing up I looked up at it. I had never seen anything like it before. It was so big that my shoulders probably only reached its ankle.

I looked up and furrowed my eye brows. On its arm look like there was a...shield?

I walked around it until I got to the back and I went wide eyed. There was one of the freaken biggest guns I had ever seen in my whole life! Don't tell me this thing...

I heard voices and I snapped my head over only to see that everyone was walking in here.

"Hurry up and open the doors!" Bou-san yelled out and started running in my direction and I went wide eyed. There was a door thingy on the front of its ankle so I quickly slid in there in hopes that he wouldn't find me.

"Check and see if the guns are loaded!" I heard Gene yell out.

"Madoka! Check on the rador and see how many AS's they have!" Yasu yelled. "..and I'll check what guns they have by hacking into there system." he finished.

"Naru! Hurry up and get suited and get your but in there! We don't have all day." Bou-san said.

I just listened to them. What were they talking about? Guns? AS?

All of a sudden everything under me shook and I covered my mouth to cover a shriek.

This thing is moving!

It hit a bump and I fell over.

"URG!" I said as I hit the wall. This thing I was in was practically like a box and when I looked up there was all these wires. All of a sudden I was pinned to the floor and my stomach dropped. I went wide eyed...this feeling...don't tell me...Its flying?


	3. Chapter 3 Fights!

I had been in this thing long enough and I could tell that we just landed somewhere. I sighed and waited for about five minutes and when nothing was happening I slowly opened the door and looked out. No way. It looked like...empty. It looked like it was a city but it was abanded and all the buildings were apart while everything was Grey.

I jumped off the foot of the robot and started walking forward when I heard a really loud voice.

"What the hell!" I looked around but no one was there. The voice was so loud that I had to cover my ears. "Up here!" the voice said and it sounded like Bou-san. Looking up I saw the robot. Don't tell me...

"..its talking?" I asked myself.

"No. Its me Bou-san. I'm speaking into the microphone. How did you get here!" he asked and I looked around and fiddled with my fingers.

"Ah. You see, I was kinda in the foot." I said.

"WHAT!" He yelled threw the microphone and I covered my ears.

All of a sudden the hand of the robot came and picked my up, I went wide eyed and screamed. The hand brought me to the face of the robot and I looked in threw the big window only to see Bou-san and..Naru?

"Hey! Put me down!" I screamed.

There was a loud bang and then robot flew back with me still in its hand. I opened my mouth to scream but it got stuck in my throat as I was thrown in the air and I saw the robot fly back and hit the ground. I started falling and I let out a scream when all of a sudden the hand went out and caught me.

On the hand I swung around and looked to see what had done that and I went wide eyed. It was another one. But it looked like a box on wheels with a big gun hole in the front. The gun hole started glowing and something blue shot out of it and Bou-san and Naru's robot jumped out the way.

I hit my head on the head and I groaned. Wow. That really hurts.

The robot started running and we stopped behind something that looked like a cliff.

"Okay. Mai. I'm going to have to get you to climb on the face and come towards the ear of the AS and there will be a door. I want to to climb in." Naru's voice said and I nodded.

The hand went to the face and I climbed on and started towards the ear. As soon as I was there I yanked open the door and looked inside only to see Bou-san and Naru.

"Get in and sit down right there." Naru said.

I looked around. It looked like a control room. In front of the window was where Naru was sitting on a big seat with all these things around him. Behind him was Bou-san. Ah! I get it now! Naru controls the bottom half of the robot while Bou-san controls the top.

Beside Bou-san there was just a seat so I sat there and buckled up when I went wide eyed. I looked out the window and saw that other robot who ad shot at us before and it was shooting again. Bou-san just screamed while Naru clenched his teeth and moved his feet and then robots feet also moved.

The other robot just kept shooting at us while Bou-san did nothing and I looked over at him only to see a handle shich looked like the shield and I unbuckled my seat and stood up. I ran over to him and clutched the leaver thing and I pulled back while Bou-san looked at me like I was crazy.

"This is what your shields for!" I snapped.

**Naru's POV**

I watched as she clutched and pulled back at full force and our Shield blocked and I went wide eyed. She didn't...theres no way she could...

"This is what your shields for!" she snapped.

"W-What!" Bou-san was looking at her wide eyed probably just as shocked as I am.

Mai went back to her seat and buckled in and I turned back to the front still a little shocked and I growled.

"Go back to base." I ordered and Bou-san nodded. I started moving my feet and I pressed the take off button and we started flying. Once we were back to base and safe Bou-san helped Mai out and we had Ayako and them take her to her mom.

Bou-san sat down and ran a hand threw his hair. "That was shocking." he muttered and I nodded.

"What was shocking?" Yasu asked. By now everyone was already back and I already knew that Mai was taken to her room.

"I had never met someone who could pull the clutch back on one try." Bou-san said.

"What are you talking about?" Madoka asked.

"Were saying while we were out there that, that Mai girl pulled back the clutch for the shield!" I snapped and everyones face went blank also shocked.

"There no way." Masako said.

"HeeHee. Maybe it was...Beginners luck?" John said but it came out more like a question.

**Mai's POV**

****I was now in my moms office and I glared at her.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What? I can't ask how my daughters doing?" she asked.

"No! You can't! I hate you and never want to see you again!" I screamed and once again stormed out of her office.

**Kairi's POV**

****I watched as my daughter stormed out of the office and I frowned. I'm sorry Mai, but I have to make you see me like this because...Your hate for me...will turn to into the perfect...killing machine.


	4. Chapter 4 Top, Seconds, Thirds

**Mai's POV**

I laid down in my bed. I felt bad, I don't know why but I felt bad for saying I hated my mom. I had saw the flash of hurt in them as I said the words but maybe she wasn't hurt because the fact that her daughter said that she hated her. Maybe she was only hurt because I hurt her ego?

I got up and looked in the mirror.

My long hair was all over the place, it went down the my waist. I had tried to grow it out as much as possible. I never once wanted to cut my hair because I liked it long but sometimes it would get in the way.

I looked into my own eyes and frowned. Why? Why did I have to be so unlucky? What did I do to deserve a life like this? A life of never ending loneliness? I slammed my hands down on the sink and closed my eyes trying to suppress the tears I could feel coming on.

I hate her. I hate her so much! I hate her for making me think she really loved me. I hate her for taking everything I loved away from me. I hate her.

I looked at myself once more and clenched my teeth. I slammed my hands down once more in anger.

"God!" I screamed at no one.

"Not God. Naru." a voice said from behind me. Swinging around I saw Naru standing by the door with a try of food in his hand. I turned around and looked in the mirror again.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you how to knock?" I muttered.

"No. My mom taught me how to shoot a gun out of an AS." he said and I looked over at him with a raised eye brow.

I sighed and then sat down on my bed and he walked over to me and handed me the tray but I didn't take it. "Are you going to eat?" he asked and I shook my head and he sighed then he smirked. "What if I feed you?" he asked and I scoffed.

"Right. I so want you to feed me." I mumbled when there was a snicker.

I looked over at the door and Gene walked in with a wide grin on. "The Great Naru has gotten turned down!" he laughed and Naru glared at him.

"So...?" I asked.

"No one ever turns him down. Girls fall at his feet like hes some sort of Goddess." he said and sat down next to me.

"Says the one who flirts with every girl in your sight." Naru muttered.

"What? I can't just let a lady down!" Gene protested.

"No..Your probably just getting their hopes up." I said.

Naru and Gene started fighting and I didn't even notice when everyone else came in. The out come of it was everyone asking me questions about myself when I had a question for them.

"I heard you guys call my mom 'Top', whats that?" I asked.

"Your mom...is the Top. She can Pilot an AS the best out of everyone and is the leader of the 4 Units. Then theres 'Second' which is Naru. Hes the second best at Piloting an AS. Then theres 'Third' which is Gene...and the 'Forth' is Me!" Bou-san said and I nodded.

"Now thats all in AS, then comes Strategy and Computer. Or also known as SC. The people in Unit B2 Are SC's, they make the strategy for the battle and the people on Computer hack the enemies systems. In that the Top is Still you mother, and the 'Second' is Madoka. The 'Third' is Yasu." Ayako said and I nodded.

"Now in Unit C3 are the people who make and fix the AS's. The Top there is still your Mom and the 'Second' is Lin, and the 'Third' is John." Bou-san said and I nodded when I raised my hand.

"Wait. So what is the fourth Unit?" I asked. Everyone looked at eachother.

"This is the fourth Unit. Its us." they all said together.

"Wait. You said that everyone was split up so why..."

"Because in this Unit is where all the Seconds, Thirds are." he said and I nodded.

"I have two more questions." I said.

"Fire away." Madoka smiled and I nodded.

"Why is there only Seconds and Thirds in the other Units but in the AS Until there is a Forth?" I asked.

"Because Bou-san has Skill, but not as much Skill as Naru and Gene so they had no choice but to make a Forth." Ayako said and I nodded once more.

"..and why is my Mom the Top of all of the Units?" I asked.

"Because she learned each and every one of the Units and became the best, the Top, so now she practically runs this place," Gene said and I nodded. I then realize that this group of weird people weren't going to hurt me so the first time that I was here I smiled. A real smile. My walls going down and I showed the real me.

"Thanks guys!" I said happily.

Everyone seemed shocked but then smiled back at me.

"So are you going to eat?" Naru asked and I looked at the now cold plate of food and sweat dropped.

"You know what. I'm not hungry anymore." I muttered looking at the plate.

"Oh come on! This is the first time that the Naru the Narcissist ever did something for someone! Eat it!" Madoka laughed and tried shoving it in my face but I stopped her seeing Masako watching us.

"Wait. What does Masako do?" I asked..

"Uh, Masako she does...Nothing...I guess. Shes the Second of...Nothing." Gene said and I covered my mouth to laugh when Masako glared at me.

"So, what are you good at?" she snapped and I sweat dropped.

"Nothing really...uh, does Luck count?" I asked.

"Man you must really have some good Luck if you able to pull the clutch today, kid." Bou-san said and ruffled my hair and I laughed and then pouted cause my hair was even more messy.

"Ah! She can be the Third of the Nothing Unit!" Yasu cheered.


	5. Chapter 5 Washroom

After that night we had all fell asleep in my room. I don't know where everyone fell asleep because I had fallen asleep but I woke up and looked around. I really need the wash room. I looked around for someone to ask because I didn't know where it was. I didn't want to wake up Masako because she seemed like she didn't like me.

Not Madoka because she was sleeping in Lin's arms.

John was so nice to wake him up from his sleep.

Bou-san was currently sleeping beside Ayako his hand stuck in her hair so if I woke up Ayako she would start yelling.

Yasu was just plain creepy.

Gene looked to Peaceful...

so that leaves me with...URG! Naru.

I tip toed over to him and shook him a little when he started mumbling something. "Saaya." he said and I gave him a weird look. He kept mumbling that persons name until I pulled on his hair a little and he jumped up and I guess out of reaction he pulled my arm covered my mouth and pinned me down by sitting on me.

I felt something cold to my temple and I went wide eyed. A Gun.

I watched as his furrowed eye brows went back to their normal place and his face went to shock. He took the Gun away from my head and then took his hand off of my mouth.

"What do you want?" he asked.

I was still trembling so I opened my mouth and then closed it. I could feel my hands shaking, finally I opened my mouth once again. "N-Never mind." I said and he got off of me and ran a hand threw his hair and looked at me.

"No, what is it that you had to wake me up for?" he asked.

I gulped and looked down at his waist band of his pants where he had put his gun. He sleeps with a Gun. What if...I felt my stomach drop and when I took a step back I felt as if my leg would just give out any minute. I was scared.

"I-I, never mind. I'll find the wash room by myself." I said and then started to walked over everyone when he grabbed my wrist.

"No, I'll take you." he said and then stood up and he walked out of the room.

I followed after him silently until I saw that we were going to walk threw big doors which had big letters on the top of it.

"Unit B2." I read out. Naru opened the doors but not before grabbing my hand, my heart skipped a beat.

We walked in and it was bright and I could see that people in here were all working on computers, or drawing on blue prints and some were on the ground laughing and drinking. I also took notice that everyone I saw was a big guy way bigger then me or Naru.

I could see people looking at us and giving Naru dirty looks.

All of a sudden our way was blocked and I looked up only to see a big man towering over us. I could smell alcohol and I cringed away. "Hey look, its that Bastard from Unit A1." someone said and the big man in front of us smirked and then his eyes landed on me.

"Don't tell me you got another girl in your Unit?" he asked and reached out for me but Naru grabbed his wrist.

"Please do not touch her." Naru said.

Don't tell me...the only reason he came was because...of this. Was he worried about me?

"Naru! Mai!" I heard Yasu's voice. Swinging around I saw that everyone was up and running towards us. As soon as they got to us they looked up at the man.

"Listen, were just going to the wash room so if you can let us pass.." Gene started.

"I don't care!" He roared and I flinched. "I just wanted to have fun with her." he laughed holding his belly so it wouldn't shake.

"If you touch her, I'll make sure it gets to the Top because this is her daughter," Madoka snapped but Lin kept her behind him.

"You think I care about that? If she was really that important to the Top then wouldn't see be staying with the Top in the Tower?" he asked. "Now move out of the way you useless kids and let me have fun with her!" he yelled and I snapped.

I stepped in front of Naru and glared up at him.

"You know what, maybe I'll think about it when your sober and thinking with your head. Not drunk and thinking with your balls." I snapped. Everyone gasped and the guy seemed taken back and I grabbed Naru's hand and walked around him and headed for the doors with everyone one following.

The truth was, I was ready to pee myself, thats how scared I was but on the outside I held up that strong look.

"What about the washroom Mai?" Ayako asked.

"I don't need it. I could wait." I said and then smiled at them.

"Whoa Mai, you feisty." Gene laughed and I rolled my eyes.

**Kairi's POV**

****I watched down threw the windows with a smile on. Well, at least we know she won't get pushed around here. If Mai knew the real me then she would be staying at the Tower were I am Mrs and Mr Davis stay for safety, but I can't let that happen.

"She had attitude." Max laughed from beside me and I looked over at him and his smirk and frowned. "Shes going to be the perfect..Killing Machine. Just like those Davis twins." he finished and started walking away. "To bad that Saaya wasn't alive, they would be perfect together." he said.

I'm sorry Mai. I have to turn you like this other wise you wouldn't be able to survive here.


	6. Chapter 6 Will you wait?

After that whole, fight thingy we all went back to sleep because it was still only around 2am in the morning, well, they went back to sleep. I couldn't go back to sleep, I kept thinking about everything, about that whole AS robots thingys. I for some reason had some soft of pull towards it.

I sighed and made sure not to step on Madoka and Lin as I walked towards the window. As soon as I got there without stepping on anybody I looked out the window and sighed. The only time today I feel like I'm a normal girl...

"Mai, go to sleep." Naru's voice could be heard and I turned around and saw him laying on my bed and looked at me and I smiled at him and turned away looking at the moon. I opened the window and took a deep breath.

"Don't do that. Your gonna get radiation." Naru said and I jumped back.

"What!" I whisper/yelled.

He smirked.

"Calm down. I was kidding." he said and I sighed.

"Jeez, talk about dry humor. I can't tell if your serious or joking with that stone face of yours." I muttered. He seemed shocked.

"What?" I asked.

**Naru's POV**

Stone Face.

_"Noll! Gosh! I can't even tell if your enjoying this with that Stone face of yours!" _

Her voice echoed in my head and I shook away the thoughts.

"Nothing," I mumbled and Mai nodded and turned back to looking out the window.

"The Moon is so pretty. I only look at the Moon because it feels like I'm a normal girl." she said and I clenched my teeth and shut my eyes.

_"Ne, Noll. You know the only reason why I like the Moon is because It makes me feel like I'm normal."_

"Stop that." I said and Mai looked at me with a weird look on her face.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Stop talking." I said.

"Stop talking?" she asked amazed.

"Yes, stop saying what she said!" I snapped at her and Masako woke up. Oh Great.

"Noll, are you alright?" she asked using that stupid nickname and I growled.

"Yes." I snapped.

"Really? We can talk about it?" Masako asked batting her eye lashes.

She turned and Glared hard and cold at Mai and she jumped back surprised.

"Is she hitting on you? I'm pretty sure that she can never get a guy so its okay to turn her down." Masako said sweetly and I looked at her like she was crazy when I heard Mai walked over to the door.

She turned around and glared at Masako. She opened the door. "You don't know crap about me. So don't act like you do." she said her words coming out as ice and Masako seemed taken back by this side of her. I watched as she opened the door wider her eyes blank, impossible to read and slammed the door.

Some people woke up but they went back to sleep. I could tell Masako was thinking the same thing as me because the words she said after watching Mai walk out with that cold look on her face and how different she was today gave her away. "So much alike..."

**Mai's POV**

I walked out of the room and sat down just outside the door in the dark and cold hall way and put my head in my knees trying to fight back tears. I looked up and took a deep breath.

"Maya, How I wish you were here." I said to no one. I brought my knees up to my chest and put my head on them and let my long hair fall forward and cover my tear stained face. I hate this. I hate her. I hate the people who took Maya away. I hate them!

I will find out where she is and what happened to her! But all I have to do is get out f here. But where am I? I don't even know where this place is all that I know is that its surrounded by trees. Maya, will you wait for me to come?

Soon after I could feel myself slid down the wall and hit the cold floor. So sleepy...


	7. Chapter 7 Surprise Attack!

**Naru's POV**

My watch beeped at 7:00am for everyone to get up. I wanted to get to the showers first so I didn't bother waking up anyone just yet and I opened Mai's bed room door seeing as we all slept in there all night. I walked out in the hall way but my foot hit something. Looking down I saw a small figure curled up on the floor and her long brown hair covering most of her body.

She sneezed snapping my out of my thoughts and I sighed. Seeing as a hot shower would probably be best for her I kicked her. Well not kicked her, I nudged her with my foot, I 'Nudged' her a little harder this time and in one second her hand shot up and grabbed my ankle.

"Didn't your mom ever teach your not to kick girls while there sleeping?" she asked looking up at me as I smirked down at her.

"No, my mom taught me how to Pilot an AS at the age of 14." I said and she rolled her eyes and put her head back down to sleep once again when I kicked her again and she grabbed my ankle and this time she glared at me.

"Stop. Kicking. Me." she hissed out.

"Not a morning person?" I asked and she groaned and tried going back to sleep when she sneezed again and I remembered why I really woke her up instead of just annoying her.

"Get up, everyones going to get up soon and your gonna be last in the showers and there won't be any warm water leeft, and I'm figuring that you need it because you slept out here in the cold hall way. Your going to get sick." I said and she looked at me and then nodded.

I watched in amusement as she tried standing up. Her hands slapped against the wall trying to dig her nails in it in hopes to help her stand and her legs looked weak as her hair went all over to place and I smirked.

"Definitely not a morning person." I muttered and grabbed her arm and helped her stand up. Seeing as she was really clumsy and noisy when she wakes up and shes really slow in the morning I already knew what was going to happen. She walked inside her room and I went to the boys wash room.

I filled up a bucket it water walked out and walked in front of the girls washroom which was right beside the boys and splashed the water all over the floor.

I leaned against the wall I counted down to 20 and on the dot everyone who was sleeping came rushing towards the washroom Mai last. I smirked once they all got to the water and slipped. Since Mai was the slowest to come she didn't slip cause she was behind everyone.

She stepped over everyone and I smirked.

"Thanks," she mumbled tiredly and then sneezed. I closed my eyes.

"Take the last shower, it has the most warm water." I said and she nodded and walked in the washroom.

"Damn you, Naru." Gene managed to get out from under everyone. I just opened my eyes and walked in the washroom.

**Mai's POV**

I stopped. Wait. If this washroom was for this Unit then why didn't we go here last night instead of going threw a different Unit? I looked around and then nodded.

"Oh! I see now, there are no toilets," I said to myself and then walked towards the last stall and opened it and walked in getting ready for a shower.

**Naru's POV**

It has been pretty quiet but then the only people who were talking was Bou-san and John, but other then that all we could hear was the showers until we heard Mai.

"AHHH! Masako! You pervert!" Mai screamed.

"Ah! I-I!" Masako's voice was also heard.

"AHAHAHA!" Ayako's laughed.

"Ohhh, Masako looking for some goods now, eh?" Madoka asked.

"S-Shut up! Your all perverts!" Mai screamed again.

I rolled my eyes.

**Mai's POV**

After everyone was done showering we all were in the Unit base room. It wasn't like a Base though. It was a huge room and on each sides there was AS's all lined up and in the middle was a table and off to the side was a fridge.

"Wait, this whole place is just for you guys?" I asked and they nodded. "Whoa..." I said as I stopped infront of one. It was so shiny and was White.

"I know right, that is the knew AS. Don't know who's it is but its the same kind of AS as Naru's." Ayako said.

"Kind?" I asked.

"There are two kinds of AS's. There is AS, with is that one." She pointed to the one which I was in on the first day I was here. "That one had two people controlling. One controlling the bottom half and another controlling the top half. Anyone can use those AS's." she said and I nodded.

"Then there is the AS Imagine. People either call in the ASI, but most still just call it an AS. The AS Imagine is only controled by one person. Its even stronger than the normal AS and if your strong enough you can Imagine things and the ASI will react." she said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Say if I'm in the ASI, and I'm battling, If I see that the enemies AS is going to shoot from the left side then I can Imagine something like, when he shoots, I will jump out of the way and then...I don't know, then shoot them in the left ear making there engine blow up, and then the ASI will react and do just that." she said and I nodded getting it.

"But only the strongest people can do that, and you have to have a quick mind." she said and I nodded once more.

"Naru is working on trying to control the Imagine system and everytime he trys the only thing he gets it a finger twitch." Bou-san said and Naru glared at him.

I watched as he wrote down something. I looked over his shoulder and it looked like he was writing stuff down.

'Move right leg, move left leg, move right arm, get into fly position, off' it said and I frowned.

Was he trying to remember what do to for the Imagine System?

I was about to open my mouth and tell him what he was doing wrong when the doors open and we all looked up. I frowned. There was all these guys and I looked to there suits. They were AS Pilots.

"Yo Second! I, Marigawa, challenge, you for the Second position." The guy in the front said and I frowned.

Most of the guys bowed and then stood back up.

"Are you sure?" Naru asked looking at him and the Marigawa guy nodded proudly. Sighing Naru stood up and started walking over to a cabnit and opened it and I saw AS suits. He pulled one who which was black and on the shoulders down to the wrist part was long blue streaks. It was almost like a Scuba Diving suit.

He put on blue gloves and blue shoes.

"Lin, get the ASI ready." he said and Lin nodded and him and John started walking away towards the Black ASI. It was almost like Narus AS suit, but the only things blue was the feet and the shield.

I watched as Naru stood up and then jumped on the foot of the ASI and then onto the knee and walked along the leg and then made his way up the chest and walked to the head. The head was wide open and he stepped in slipping into the seat and he buckled himself in.

"Why are they battling?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, theres only two ways you can be the Second, if you have the talent, or you challenge the Second and if they beat the Second then they become the new Second but if you lose then you have to do a months training and you can't go out on battle." Yasu said and I nodded.

Everyone was done getting ready and we were in some place, it was like those things in Rome or something like a big round circle thing and people sat around it while Naru and his AS were in the middle facing Marigawa and his AS.

This place was packed but because we knew about it first we had front row.

I watched as they went back into their AS's when I was poked on the back. Turning around I saw my mom.

"What?" I snapped.

"Your new job..is to go out there and count down to three, just stand in the middle and count down with your fingers and for three when your ready you lift your hands up and then drop them, and the battle starts. Don't worry, they will make sure to move to a different place until you get out of the way." she said and I went wide eyed.

I slowly nodded and she pushed me out there. I slowly walked to the middle of the big thing until I realized it would take to long if I walk so I started running.

Once I got in between them and did just what my mom told me to and took a deep breath and then lifted my hands up then dropped them.

I shrieked once I felt the ground shake as the AS's an off to the side away from me and the air whipping my long hair in my face. I started walking backwards towards the place where we were sitting before while watching them fight. It was amazing. I couldn't believe it.

I don't know why but I liked watching them fight.

I sighed, this has been going on forever and I could tell that Naru wasn't even trying while Marigawa's AS was bent over with its hands on its knees showing us that, thats what Marigawa was doing in his AS because he was out of breath.

I looked around.

"Is there anyway to contact Naru?" I asked.

"Yeah! Lin has the Walkie Talkie." Gene said and I nodded.

Lin passed it to me and I pressed the button on the side.

"Naru, come on, I'm getting bored. Try." I said into it.

"Fine." was the reply I got.

Naru's AS moved forward and grabbed Marigawa's As's arm and flipped him over and then brought his gun to his face.

Marigawa's AS slumped down and his fist raised up and for a second I thought that he was going to punch but he just wiggled it.

"Whats..." I wanted to know why he was doing that.

"Thats a movement of surrender." Masako said and I nodded.

I was now sitting in the AS with Naru and Gene. Gene was in the front part controlling the legs while Naru was in the back part controlling the upper half. We were just walking around because Gene wanted to show me the ground. I went wide eyed as we saw a water fall.

"Wah! Its so pretty!" I said as I looked at it.

I was in that seat I was in before where you just sit there and do nothing.

All off a sudden where the window was it went black and then Yasu's face popped up. I screamed at how big it was and then sighed.

"Naru, Gene, there is an unknown AS coming towards our territory. He has multiple weapons. Its a surprise attack." He said. "They are extremely close to base, you need to go NOW!" He said in a panic.

"But we have Mai with is." Gene said.

"Uh, just leave her there?" Yasu said but it came out a question.

"I'm not just gonna leave her here, there are wild dogs all over." Gene said.

"Damn it. Uh, just take her, Make sure to go easy though its only her second time on the battle field." he said.

"Yeah, I know" Gene said.

"Damn it, Mai, don't move and hand on tight." Naru said and I nodded.

Another battle? the screen went black and it went back to the normal window and I screamed as the AS jumped and we flew to the sky.


	8. Chapter 8 Piloting an AS

We landed some place. Once again it was like it was before but it was really foggy that I couldn't see anything in front of us. "What is this?" I asked.

"Its the clouds." Naru said.

"What? I thought we landed." I said.

"We did. But the clouds fell from the sky," Gene said and I nodded.

All of a sudden an AS landed in front of us. I furrowed my eye brows. "Its the same one as yesterday," I said, "but would it fight again if its still damaged?" I asked.

"I don't know why but lets just finish this off with the finishing blow." Naru muttered and I went wide eyed getting a weird feeling.

"Wait! No!" I yelled and he stopped and looked at me.

I looked around and saw that we were surrounded. They were all the same and were just standing there.

"Naru," Gene started.

I looked around and furrowed my eye brows,

"There keeping us here." I said.

"What?" Gene asked looking at me.

"We have to move! There keeping us here! Thats the reason why there all around us!" I yelled and they both looked at me like I was crazy. What was this feeling? It was in my gut and I couldn't explain it. I looked closely at all the AS's was it clicked.

"Where trapped." Gene said.

"No were not." I said.

Both looking at me I smirked. "Look at the rador, it says that only one AS is in our district." I said.

"What? Is this a new technique?" Gene asked.

"Gene, turn around while stomping." I said and he titled his head. "They are fake." I said. Okay now they are just stupid. "They are illusions. They want us to stay here for some unknown reason," I said.

"How do you know that they are illusions Mai?" Naru asked his attention full to me now.

"Look at any of the AS's you see how there pinky is slightly more bent then the rest?" I asked. "Then look at all the others its exactly the same." I said. They looked out and then Naru furrowed his eye brows,

"No way.." Gene muttered.

"Now stomp and turn around." I said and he nodded. He started stomping while turning around and I spotted it.

"There! Thats the real AS!" I pointed to one.

"How do you know this Mai?" Naru asked.

"Because when you stomp the fakes vibrate and that one didn't." I said when I got the feeling again and I went wide eyed "Hurry! Shoot!" I screamed. Naru jumped and then shot and it hit the AS and it flew back as did all the other Illusions.

"Run!" I screamed as Gene moved the legs and we jumped out of the way just as something bright came flying and hit the spot where we just were. Something hit my face and I put my finger to it and looked at it only to see red.

"Blood?" I asked.

I looked around then my eyes landed on Gene!

"Gene!" I yelled.

It looked like he head hit his head really hard and was now bleeding. I went wide eyed and unbuckled my self and ran over to him, shaking him he didn't move and I checked his pulse. Still alive.

"Mai, what happened?" Naru asked.

"H-Hes out cold!" I said.

"Crap. Get him out of there and...sit in the Pilot seat." he said and then I nodded.

I unbuckled Gene and then helped him out and buckled him in the place where I was sitting before. I got into where Gene was sitting and closed my eyes.

"Naru, what do I do?" I asked.

"Put your feet on the foot pieces under you." I put my feet on them, it was almost like a car pedals.

"Now they may be hard put push and the foot will move, but do you see the two clutches in front of you? Those are for the knees," he said and I nodded, I grabbed the clutches and put my feet on the pedals shakily.

All of a sudden the other AS shot and we flew back and I screamed. I didn't have time to react, I hit my head on the back seat and I clenched my teeth.

"Naru! I can't do this, I'm scared." I cried feeling tears coming on.

"You can do this Mai, just pretend your walking but your hands are controlling your knees." he said and I took a deep breath. Now all I have to do is stand up.

I clutched the right knee then pulled it back and the knee went up, then I stomped on the right pedal and we stood up and I stomped on the left pedal and clutched the left clutch holding us up. I used all my strength and pushed the right clutch forward and we moved then I pushed the left. I did the same thing with the pedals but I just took my feet of and then pushed them back on.

**Naru's POV**

****She did it. Her first try and she did it. I couldn't believe it. A little girl like her did it with out a problem on her first try. My first try, it took me almost a full half an hour to learn how to stand up.

**Gene's POV**

I had woken up just in time to witness Mai move the AS. I was so shocked that I couldn't even say anything. She started running and then Naru started yelling out for her to do something else.

"Mai, not now but when I say. I want you to push down on both pedals pull back both clutches and then right where your thumbs are, there should be two red buttons, when I say 'Go' I want you to put your thumbs on them and push up. That makes you jump, then you let go of the two buttons then push them down really quick," he said and I could see Mai nodding.

Theres no way...

"Go!" Naru yelled.

She pushed up and we jumped, she let go of the red buttons and then pushed them down pressing the fuel which makes us fly and we did.

"Now don't move and keep it like that." he said and Mai nodded but I could see her shaking and she was sweating.

Naru controlled the wings of the AS so everything was good but I was still to shocked. I could tell Naru was really shocked but he had to Pilot right now so he couldn't let it show.

I could see Mai struggling and she started shaking.

"Naru. -I-I don't t-think I can h-hold on any l-longer," Mai said and I unbuckled my seat belt and ran over to her,

"Don't take your feet off of the pedals, when I say go you let go of the clutch and I will take over." I said to her and she nodded. Her face was going red but I needed the right moment when to do it. I put my hands over hers.

"Go." I said and she let go and the AS started falling and I clutched and pulled back and pushed down the red buttons making us fly again.

**Mai's POV**

****That was the hardest thing I had ever down on my whole life. I was sweating all over and breathing hard. I could see the base close by and I was getting really tired and I could feel my legs getting weaker and we started going down until my feet fully gave up.

"Mai! No!"

was all I heard before I looked and saw that we were headed straight for the ground and my eyes closed...


End file.
